


Post-Workout Snacks

by coppercaps



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cloud Strife Has a Vagina, Consensual, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercaps/pseuds/coppercaps
Summary: “Get undressed. I want sex”, Cloud demands with a deadpan, forgoing any other words of greeting. A hearty laugh erupts from Reno’s chest, accompanied by a shake of his head as he turns to drop his bag against the wall.“Just did a workout with Rude, lemme shower first, doll.”“No, it can wait.”“Babe, I reek–“"I like it when you reek.”
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Post-Workout Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts).



> This started out as a short headcanon that Servetolive and I wrote together, but quickly abandoned in favor of yet another headcanon. The appeal remained though, so I decided to unearth it from the depths of our chat history, add some meat here and there and put a pretty ribbon on top. Merry Christmas Jae!

In the absolute silence of the apartment, Cloud’s long sigh sounds a lot louder than it was supposed to.  
He’s laying on his back, head placed comfortably on a couch pillow, blue eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Blonde spikes, droopy from his recent shower, bounce softly as he cranes his neck a few degrees to check the time on the large clock that thrones on the wall next to the refrigerator.  
Almost half-past ten. Reno would be home any minute. Good.

Moving back to his previous position, Cloud closes his eyes to focus on his body.  
The gentle rise and fall of his chest, lungs expanding with every deep breath in, falling with every deep breath out. The soft fabric of his shirt resting lightly on his taut abdomen. The wetness lacing his upper thighs, dull arousal pooling between his legs, warming his groin.

The apartment door opens and Cloud is up in a heartbeat, rounding the couch to welcome the redheaded man entering their shared living space.  
“Get undressed. I want sex”, Cloud demands with a deadpan, forgoing any other words of greeting.  
A heartily laugh erupts from Reno’s chest, accompanied by a shake of his head as he turns to drop his bag against the wall.

“Just did a workout with Rude, lemme shower first, doll.”  
“No, it can wait.”  
“Babe, I reek–“  
The rest of the sentence is lost along with Cloud’s shirt.

“I like it when you reek”, Cloud purrs as he is suddenly plastered against Reno’s chest. His nose ghosts along Reno’s neck, the soft tip grazing sticky skin on its ascent to Reno’s ear. A shudder has Reno breathing deeply as Cloud shoves his face into the pulse point at his jaw, hands searching for skin and roaming down Cloud’s back to grab two handfuls of the soft flesh of his toned ass.  
Cloud pushes on, leaning his weight into Reno and urging him backward until Reno’s back hits the wall.

The residual dampness of the sweat trapped within the cotton threads of Reno’s shirt moistens Cloud’s chest, leaving him shivering where it cools down his heated skin.  
Cloud’s hands make quick work of the strings that keep Reno’s black sweatpants secured low on his slender hips. A deep breath fills Cloud’s senses with the heady, musky scent that clings to Reno’s neck. Cloud draws boldness from the smell that leaves him inebriated, hooks his fingers into the elastic waistband in his hands, and drops to his knees with the elegance of the dancer and whore that he is. He pulls the fabric along with him until it loses its tension beneath Reno’s scarred thighs and discards it unceremoniously to fall to a heap around Reno’s ankles.

Pleased with Reno’s decision to refrain from wearing underwear, Cloud wastes no time diving forward into the soft curves of Reno’s sack, nosing his way from the weighted-down bottom to the juncture of his rapidly filling cock.  
Both of Reno’s hands slap against the wall beside his thighs, hips gently pressing forward while Cloud tilts his head. The weight of the half-hard shaft rests high on his cheeks as his lips part, a pink tongue darting out to lick the crease where cock meets balls.

It’s salty and sour, with a bitter tang that makes the muscles in Cloud’s jaw draw together the same way as his pussy clenches. The tangy smell that seems all-encompassing in this position has Cloud craving more, licking again and again over the spot that permeates the scent the strongest, greedy to take up all that Reno has to give.  
Above him, Reno gasps, head falling back against the wall with his eyes closed and features relaxed at the pleasant tingling that spreads between his legs. His hand moves away from the smooth plaster of the wall to weave through Cloud’s soft locks instead, jaw suddenly clenching and fist closing as Cloud begins to tongue along the thick vein at the underside of Reno’s now full cock.  
“You nasty bitch…”

Not caring for Reno’s hold nor his words, Cloud roughly wrestles Reno’s right foot out of the heap of sweatpants before he grabs the backside of his thigh low above the knee and hikes the leg over his shoulder. Straightening to further raise Reno’s leg, Cloud pushes the soft, filled skin before him aside with his nose and dives straight for the spot behind Reno’s balls, uses the extra space to press the tip of his tongue insistently against the patch of skin, massaging him by drawing wet circles.

“Fuck”, Reno curses above him, groaning without shame, his breath coming out fast and shallow.  
The muscles in the one leg holding his weight rapidly begin to feel tender, minuscule tremors leaving it feeling unsteady. Unwilling to show a weakness of that kind, Reno pulls at Cloud’s hair with gentle force, guiding him backward. “Suck my nuts, c’mon.”

Cloud does it like a man possessed. He ignores the growing dampness where his folds are pressed into his underwear, the tickle of wetness reaching the middle of his inner thighs, making the jersey of his pants stick to his skin. Instead, he opens his mouth and relishes in the feeling as Reno’s sac draws up tightly on his tongue, the soft texture shifting to one of compressed fullness. Cloud opens his jaw a little wider so his lips are pressed flush against the boney bottom of Reno’s pelvis. His tongue begins to work on the fill in his mouth, prodding, licking, sucking like it was filled with the sweetest candy the world has to offer.

The gentle tugs of the suction has Reno rolling his hips, cock thrusting into thin air. Both of his hands are buried in Cloud’s hair now, pressing his face into his sweat and spit-soaked crotch as he rides his mouth.  
Reno notices Cloud’s jaw opening further and the suction lessening as the tip of his tongue sneaks out once again to prod at the thin skin behind.  
Deciding to indulge him, Reno lets go of Cloud’s hair. Finding that the scent and taste have lessened to an unsatisfactory level, Cloud retreats from Reno’s balls immediately, lets them pop out of his mouth to proceed to nose back under the sack, not caring about his own spit smearing onto his face.

Reno lifts his hips and moans, inadvertently giving Cloud more access. “Shit… you really wanna eat me out, huh?”  
“I want your pussy”, he announces, the only warning Reno gets before Cloud begins lapping up the saltiness around Reno’s hole. The muscle clenches immediately, accompanied by a surprised gasp.  
“Fucking hell. Give a nigga a warning, will ya?”, Reno complains, his panting betraying the mild displeasure in his voice.

With an annoyed huff, Cloud retreats, settles Reno’s foot back on the floor and looks up at him.  
Traces of his own saliva glisten in the dimly lit living room light. There’s a mild flush dusting his cheeks a light red, but other than that, Cloud looks utterly unaffected by the fact that he just had his whole face buried in Reno’s sweaty genitals.  
“You talk too much. Turn around.”  
“Huh?”  
“Face to the wall, now.”  
Cloud’s voice leaves no room for discussion. Not that Reno is in the mood for that anyway. There’s a faint pulsating sensation in his thus far neglected dick and if turning around means that Cloud would take care of that any time soon, Reno wouldn’t deny his boy.

Turning around on the spot, Reno is immediately corrected. Cloud grabs him roughly by the hips, adjusting his posture until Reno stands against the wall, slightly bent at the waist. Remaining on his knees behind him, Cloud grabs two handfuls of Reno’s ass, pulls the cheeks apart, and breathes a hot breath against the exposed pucker.  
“Present that cunt, Reno.”  
“Shit, ho, you really wanna–“

A thumb is pressed against the soft tissue beneath one drawn-up testicle and Reno shudders once more at the pleasure that immediately sparks in his groin.  
With hands clenching to fists on either side of his head, Reno gives in to the pleasure and complies, bending over further, widening his stance and arching his spine. Not being known to half-ass things, Reno wiggles his ass in front of Cloud, inviting him to take the next step.

Cloud’s hands still the body before him with a tight grip. Reno ceases all his movements and limits himself to the hurried rise and fall of his chest, awaiting Cloud’s next move with pleasant anticipation.  
“You gonna be my bitch and take what I give you?”  
The question is accompanied by a dry finger drawing light, curious circles around Reno’s hole.  
Reno bites his lip but presses himself into Cloud's touch. “What if I refuse?"  
“Then I’ll make you.”  
Reno would be embarrassed about the groan that spills past his lips if it didn’t feel so damn good.  
“Go for it then, babe. Eat me out. I’ve got a whole meal for ya.”

In a fraction of a second, Cloud has his face buried between Reno’s ass cheeks, tongue penetrating, lips sucking, teeth snagging. Uninhibited moans ring above him, and Cloud plays Reno like an instrument, makes him keen high and grunt low as he pleases.

A fresh fill of salty, musky bitterness fills Cloud’s tastebuds.  
Finally acknowledging his own arousal as it soaks the bulge that gently confines his folds, Cloud slips one hand into his pants, goes straight for two fingers in his pussy, and thrusts them in and out, the heel of his hand rubbing his engorged clit roughly, soft finger pads hitting his g-spot expertly.  
It takes less than three minutes for Cloud to cum, worked up enough by Reno's display and the fantasies he'd had before. He shouts his orgasm into Reno’s body, tongue buried in the twitching hole as his cunt gushes his release, soaking his boxer briefs and hand, his thighs and sweatpants.

Heaving labored breaths, he falls back on his haunches, slipping his wet fingers out of his pussy to press one of them against Reno’s spit-slick entrance.  
The digit meets barely any resistance, Reno's body welcoming him, warmed up by the prep work of Cloud's tongue. Reno’s torso falls further as he clenches down yet chases the intrusion, the feeling of something entering him foreign yet welcome.  
“C’mon, I can take more”, Reno challenges breathlessly and Cloud retorts a muted “Tch”, stuffing a second finger inside right away.

There’s resistance now, Cloud notices, Reno’s rim feeling hot, but his cock still hangs full and heavy between his legs, so he proceeds. Thrusting the fingers in and out, Cloud leans forward once more to massage the skin that follows on every pull backwards with his tongue. A drop of sweat rolls down the valley of Reno’s cleft, and Cloud kisses up to catch it, not wanting to waste anything Reno so obligingly offers.  
It takes a few wiggles and twists until Reno tenses up with a shout, announcing that Cloud found what he was looking for.

Cloud taps the spot again and Reno’s hips buck, starting to thrust down onto Cloud’s hand.  
“Right there, again, Cloud–“  
The fingers pull back, vacating the space that makes Reno's lower body fill with heat like smoldering embers. Reno whines, fucking _whines_ at the loss of stimulation.  
“C’mon baby, gimme me more, I need–“  
“Three fingers. I'll give you more if you take more.”  
“Are you fucking–“  
The rest of the sentence is drowned out in another whine caused by roughly thrust fingers, grazing Reno’s prostate ever so lightly, yet enough to give him a taste of more, a reminder of what’s in for him.

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Reno?”  
It takes a moment of readjustment, of bending further and crossing his arms against the wall, forehead resting against forearms and pinched shut eyelids, until Reno presses out, “I'll be good for you.”

“It can be so easy”, Cloud praises.  
The two fingers are scissored, spread and turned, thrust back and forth to loosen up Reno’s body.  
“You’re gonna look so beautiful, with that cunt stretched around me”, Cloud thinks out loud, voice steady, dreamy, as if he was talking to no one in particular, as if he was commenting on the weather rather than fucking his boyfriend up the ass.  
“You want that, don’t you?”  
“Damn. Fuck my ass, ho, fuckin’ do it.”

Cloud smirks. That’s an attitude he can work with.  
It's an adrenaline rush, experiencing Reno so far gone with pleasure that he abandons his toxic pride to take what Cloud is willing to give. It's like a drug, making Cloud high on the power he holds over Reno in this moment.

The third finger is still slick from Cloud's own release as it presses against Reno’s hole.  
“Bear down for me.”  
Reno follows the order right away and the finger is wedged inside quickly. Reno’s knees buckle, the full feeling too good to concentrate on holding his posture for a moment.  
His arousal is burning bright yet not bright enough. Like a taste in the air without ever meeting the tongue, Cloud keeps his fingers impassive in just the right spot, at just the right angle in Reno's tight channel.  
“Fuck yourself on my hand”, Cloud commands.

Reno is too far gone to even think about saying No.  
He circles his hips, humps back, keening at the satisfaction of finally, _finally_ , having his spot stimulated.  
Cloud meanwhile sneaks under Reno’s spread legs to sit beneath the man without ever breaking the contact with his spot.  
His free hand grasps Reno’s shaft and suddenly, he pushes his three fingers in roughly, pressing and rubbing Reno’s prostate with the same intensity with which he had previously worked his clit.  
All sounds are caught in Reno’s throat, his mouth hangs open in a silent scream, and one, two pumps of Cloud’s fist around the full cock do it, send Reno into an orgasm that hits him hard enough that his legs finally give out beneath him and he crashes into Cloud’s lap, right into the ribbons of cum he had created by spilling onto Cloud’s naked chest.

Reno’s ass is still twitching as Cloud pulls his fingers out. He returns to nuzzling Reno’s neck, lapping at the sheen of sweat there, sucking a kiss or two in one spot or another while the other attempts to catch his breath.  
“You… you're one nasty ho”, Reno repeats against Cloud’s shoulder.  
“How about we take this to the shower and you try and fuck the nasty out of me?”, Cloud suggests casually, bumping his stomach against Reno where his dick is trapped between them.

“Know what”, Reno gasps, leaning back to meet Cloud’s eyes, mischief burning bright in deep green irises. “That ain’t a bad idea.”


End file.
